ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraboy Pup
Ultraboy Pup/Daisuke Nagao is an Ultra born on Earth instead of the Land of Light. He is the secondary ultra of Ultraman Arsenal. Appearance In his base Ultraboy Pup resembles Ultraboy, but he has bracers, a gem in his fore head, and fins on his head reminiscent of dog ears, as well as a blue stripe on his chest. Four years after he became an Ultra, he essentially looks like a teen version of his young self. His forehead gem is more developed and the line on his chest has developed into a set of blue protectors. Personality Daisuke Nagao is a rather shy and somewhat naive boy. After the death of his family at the hands of Goto, he became a bit more anti-social. He is not always sure of what to do and commonly looks for the right directions. He is afraid of kaiju and seijin due to a goat like beast terrorizing his dreams. Despite this, he's willing to do what is required for peace. History Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession Daisuke Nagao was a thirteen year old boy who lived peacefully with his parents and brother. Eventually one day, the organization known as SOTH came by his home and revealed to him the fact that he was apparently an ultra human hybrid along with his mother and brother. They talked for a bit before two monsters appeared, the guardians of Hell, Gozu and Mezu. It was unknown why both of them appeared, but they posed a threat to the public so Yoshiya Shiba transformed into Ultraman Beast: Three Faced Fiend and fought with them. Daisuke wanted to protect his family and so through his own will, became Ultraboy Pup and helped his relative in the fight. Pup got wrecked by the hellish duo causing Beast to protect him. Eventually Gozu and Mezu were subdued and taken by some SOTH fusions. Goto the Oni soon revealed herself to be the reason why they were there and quickly summoned a Dorako from a stolen riser. Pup attempted to fight it only to get slammed once again. He became human again with a riser on his wrist this time. Beast transformed back to Yoshiya and woke up Daisuke, giving him Windom's capsule to use in a fusion rise. Daisuke used it in his transformation and became Iron Hawk. He managed to defeat Dorako and collected his capsule. Goto took possession of Daisuke's brother Merian Nagao and activated his ultra form, Ultraman Jove or Dark Jove from the possession. He killed Daisuke's parents and then engaged Beast and Pup into battle. After a long hard battle, Beast and Pup combined their beams and regretfully destroyed Dark Jove, killing both Merian and Goto for good. Daisuke transformed out of ultra form and was left broken with no home. SOTH, specifically Ohashi adopted the child feeling sorry for him. Pre-Arsenal During the 4 year gap between Beast and Arsenal, Daisuke grew up and trained under Beast and SOTH. He became stronger over time being able to deal with standard monsters. At some point Yoshiya and Ohashi became married, effectively making them his new parents. Ultraman Arsenal TBA Ultraboy Pup Gaiden: Into Hell Pup fights the demons of Hell to save someone. More TBA OrbGeed Taisen Ultraboy Pup is set to appear in this taisen, it is unknown what he'll do. Profile Stats * Human Disguise: Daisuke Nagao * Age: ** 13 years (Dark Possession) ** 17 years (Ultraman Arsenal) * Height: ** 38m (Dark Possession) ** 42m (Ultraman Arsenal) * Weight: ** 23,000 tons (Dark Possession) ** 25,000 tons (Ultraman Arsenal) * Place of Origin: Earth Body Features * Color Timer: Pup has a standard Color Timer. It is not clear whether he possesses the three-minute rule or it works more similarly to a Life Gauge. * Ultra Skin: Pup has the standard Ultra Skin, however, due to his nature as a hybrid, it is weaker than that of a pure Ultra. His kaiju forms help to circumvent this. * Forehead Crystal: Pup has a crystal on his forehead, which changes color depending on the form he takes. * Eyes: Pup has blue eyes. Forms |-| Teen= Pup's standard form, due to not being as old as Beast, Pup's standard form is considerably weaker, almost being defeated by a Dorako. Techniques Special *'Wild Wail:' - Kaiju Forms= Pup's most commonly used forms, using his Riser and the power of a single Kaiju Capsule. - Falcon Ripper= Falcon Ripper Falcon Ripper is Pup's speed based form, which uses assets of Dorako. It first appear in Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special TBA Physical TBA Other TBA Abilities TBA - Sediment Brawler= Sediment Brawler Sediment Brawler is Pup's strength based form, which uses assets of Gromite. It first appears in episode 4 of Ultraman Arsenal. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA - Duel Master= Duel Master Duel Master is Pup's dagger based form, which uses assets of Gregorl-Man. It first appears in Episode 10 of Ultraman Arsenal. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Fluffy Annihilator= Fluffy Annihilator Fluffy Annihilator is Pup's "super" form, which uses assets from Horoboros. It first appears in episode 20 of Ultraman Arsenal. Body Features * Horoboro Claws: Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Chilling Wind= Chilling Wind Chilling Wind is Pup's cold based form allowing him control over ice and snow, which uses assets of Grost. It first appears in Ultraboy Pup Gaiden: Into Hell. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Mythical Hatchling= Mythical Hatchling Mythical Hatchling is Pup's fire and dragon based form, which uses assets from Chameleking. It first appears in Ultraboy Pup Gaiden: Into Hell. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special TBA Physical TBA Other TBA Abilities TBA - Sky Glutton= Sky Glutton Sky Glutton is Pup's flight and wormhole based form, which uses assets of Silver Bloome. It first appears in OrbGeed Taisen. Body Features * Tentacles: Pup bears several tentacles on his upper back, which form a cape-like structure. They are also prehensile. * Protectors: A set of protectors with domed attachments, styled after Silver Bloome's head. Techniques Special TBA Physical TBA Other TBA Abilities TBA }} }} Devices Ultraboy Pup has a few items he uses to do various things. The Riser The Riser is a common device for many recent ultras such as Ginga, X, Orb, and Geed. It scans different items like Spark Dolls, Kaiju Cards, and Kaiju Capsules. He scans 1 kaiju capsules to become his various forms. Kaiju Capsules Ultraman Beast has many kaiju capsules he uses in his forms. His capsules are listed here. * Capsule Monster: Windom (Acquired in Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession) * Comet Monster: Dorako (Acquired in Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession) * Space Conglomerate Monster: Gromite (Acquired in episode 4) * Space Wrestler: Gregorl-Man (Acquired in episode 10) * Fierce Violence Beast: Horoboros (Acquired in episode 20) * Freezer Alien: Grost (Acquired in Ultraboy Pup Gaiden: Into Hell) * Dragon Super Beast: Chameleking (Acquired in Ultraboy Pup Gaiden: Into Hell) * Organic Saucer: Silver Bloome (Acquired in OrbGeed Taisen * TBA Permission Things Anyone who uses this character is allowed to make new forms and powers to existing forms. Trivia * Child Pup image by Cdr. * Teen Pup image by Furnozilla. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Emgaltan Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultraman Arsenal Category:Ultra Lineage Universe